Alone
by Sharingan blossoms
Summary: What happens when TV journalist Hilary is stranded alone on a island with ex army captain Kai? Read & find out..(Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, A brand new story of Kaihil in AU. I hope you like it..

 _ **Summary**_ _: What happens when the TV journalist Hilary is stranded on an island with ex army captain Kai?_

 **Ages: Kai:** _29_ **Hilary:** _26_

 **A Vacation**

Hilary Tachibana trotted as fast as her legs could carry as she roamed her eyes around for any sight of navy blue hairs.

She was currently present at the International American Airport.

She sighed with relief once she spotted her travelling partner who was seated on a metal seat.

"Tyson!"

The said man looked up as he heard his name being called and gave his trademark grin..

"Hey Hilary!"

He engulfed her in a tight hug as she smiled and nestled close to him. After few moments of being like that, they parted away.

"You are behaving as if you haven't seen me for years!"

Hilary laughed and said as she settled on a seat besides him.

Both were the co-workers at the American News channel for almost four years now.

"For me, every single moment is like eternity if I am not with my lovely fiancé."

He said with a dramatic tone as Hilary shook her head and threw a quick glance at the diomand ring glistening in her left hand.

They both have been friends for years as they graduated from the same school of Journalism and communication. After dating for few years, he finally proposed to her three months ago.

The duo have decided on a short vacation to the famous Hawaii islands to take a break from there daily life.

"Flight 74B to Honolulu Hawaii is ready for boarding. Please board at the flight terminal gate 4."

The shrill announcement of the lady on speaker reverberated through the area as Hilary was snapped out of her thoughts and got a hold of her baggage as Tyson did the same.

"Come on! Let's go."

Tyson said to the brunette as he grabbed her hands and both of them rushed to the terminal. After getting their luggage's checked, they got inside and finally found their seat.

"Thank you for flying with United flights! Please strap on your belts and turn off your mobile phones during take off.!"

Hilary bucked up her belt as she looked out of the window seat. The plane took off from the runaway as she turned back to her fiancée and rested her head over his shoulder.

Thirteen hours to go...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Now landing in Hawaii!"

The pilot announced over the intercom as Hilary straightened up and wiped her tired eyes.

Tyson was already, very much conscious as he sat there with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Man! I can't wait to try those delicious Fried saimin."

He exclaimed as Hilary rolled her eyes; Very much aware of his love for the food...There were murmurs of excitement as everyone was eager to get off the plane and head to their dream destination.

They finally got off as they were greeted by the fresh smell of sea and salt..

"Aa! There is our bus."

Tyson told Hilary while pointing to a mini four wheeler. They have already made their reservations from before including the tour guide, hotels etc.

"We are supposed to be welcome by hot hula girls!"

Tyson said with disappointment as he glanced around the area while Hilary gritted her teeth and smacked him upside the head.

"Ouchh!"

"Don't forget that your fiancé is standing next to you."

She hissed as they climbed up the steps and sat on the back seat on the bus.

"Come on Hils! You know I was just kidding."

Tyson tried to convince his beautiful partner as he placed tender kiss on her cheek. Hilary sighed as she turned her head to him and gave a gentle smile..

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hawaii was an exotic island.

Hilary concluded as she was in awe of the scenary. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and the cool breeze was blowing her cherry hairs.

The ride to the resort wasn't that long as they finally reached there.

The resort was pretty lavish, being situated on the famous Wakiki beach. They headed to the receptionist desk as Tyson got their keys.

They were staying in the banana bungalow suite, containing two bedrooms..

"I am gonna order something for the both of us. By the time you freshen up, okay."

Tyson informed Hilary as she absentmindedly shook her head; too busy gazing out of her window slit at the beautiful scenery.

Tyson walked down the stoned paths as he absorbed his surroundings. Their were a lots of people swimming, playing and dancing.

No wonder it was the hottest tourist destination..

He finally caught sight of a hutted restaurant as he headed towards there.

"Aloha! What can I get for you?"

A tanned middle aged man asked in a husky voice as Tyson then proceeded to make his order.

He settled on a nearby wooden chair, as he waited for his food to be ready while casually glancing around.

The beach was huge. There was enough space for everyone to find a secluded place relax. The bright blue water sloshed around and seeped onto the sea shore in slow waves, wetting the sand. Suddenly his eyes rested on a black haired girl who was walking in his direction.

She was dressed in blue shorts and a red top. She walked right past him as his eyes followed her every move before she disappeared in the blur of crowd..

'Man! She was beautiful.. '

He thought dreamily but then smacked himself mentally for cultivating those thoughts in his head..

'You are engaged to Hilary idiot! Don't forget that..'

"Yo man! Here's ya food."

He collected his packet and walked straight to his resort..

""""""""""""""""""

Hilary Tachibana was walking casually on the beach while taking a sip of her Margarita drink. Her fiance have decided to take a short nap so she was left all alone. Getting bored while sitting useless in her room, she decided to head out for a while.

She was dressed in a baby blue bikini with sleeveless straps.. Hilary ignored the lusty glances of several men as she walked in silence..

This wasn't anything new for her.

'Wow! I always wanted to do that..'

She marveled at the few people who were surfing on the high waves.

Too caught up in the view, she didn't pay attention in the front as she collided with someone and fell flat on her butt.

"Ouchh!"

She rubbed her sore area as she looked up to glare at the person. However her breath hitched in the throat as she got a good look at him.

He was tall around six feet and had a great muscular body, not too buffy but definitely not lean. His face was unusually pale for someone on Hawaii as his grey and blue coloured hairs flew with the breeze. The most striking feature was his lavender eyes, which seemed to be boring daggers into her..

"Why don't you carry a bell with you, so that people can know you are blind..!"

All thoughts of him being sexy and drop dead gorgeous vanished from her mind as soon as those words came out of his mouth..

" I Am Not Blind You Jerk..!"

She retorted as he snorted at her..

"Oh ya, I noticed. By the way, you were gawking at me, You can definitely see."

Hilary gaped as she hid her blush and glared at him..

" Listen Mr. Arrogant! I didn't come to this place to engage in a useless argument with an equally useless man. So Get Lost!"

She poked him in the ribs as he snapped away her hands..

"Keep your nasty hands away from me. Don't know where they have been!"

He said as he eyed her scantily dressed form with disgust and dashed away from there..

Hilary was frozen on the spot at his cheap accusation..

He thinks I am a slut..just because I am wearing a Bikini..

Why That Low Life Scum...!

She fisted her hands at the sides as she observed his retreating figure...

'I will teach him a lesson the next time we meet, for sure!'

"""""""""""""""""""""

It was late evening and the sun have already drafted below the horizon. The dancing fest was in full swing at night time as professional dancers entertained everyone.

Some Tourist also grooved along with them while others were just spectators.

Hilary giggled as Tyson cowered on the ground and mimicked the belly dancers. He looked every bit comical as he tried to shake his belly and failed terribly..

"HaHa! This was...too much..HaHa! Tyson. "

She managed to speak through her howls of laughter as he made his way towards her..

"I know I am so talented.. "

He winked & replied as he stood on the sidelines with her and enjoyed the countryside dance..

Hilary excused herself to fetch a glass of water. However she paused when she saw the commotion at the north end of the beach. Making sure, that Tyson was still busy in his goofy dancing, she walked over to the small group of people who were talking about something in hushed tone..

She squinted her eyes and gasped as she spotted the same man who bumped into her this afternoon. On close inspection, she noticed that the people he was talking to were army soldiers as clear by their uniforms..

Hilary took a few steps closer and carefully hid behind the stoned walls of the motel to listen on their conversation..

" I already told you before, I have quit my job now. Do it yourself."

The purple eyed man told firmly to other three.

"But Sir, we need your help. Those men are really top wanted terrorists. You had a much more great experience then all of us combined."

"The rest of the squads aren't available currently & god knows what havok they can cause."

Another one of them tried to convince him as the dual haired man sighed and massaged his temples..

"Okay. But I am telling you. This is the last time ever."

He warned them as they all smiled and saluted him.

"Yes Sir!"

Behind the wall, Hilary smiled with excitement at the hot piece of news..

"Looks like it's time to finally report a live encounter.. YES!"

Although, off duty but Hilary always carried her precious camera & other necessary items with her, in possible hopes of some juicy news..

She tiptoed back to her room, grabbed her small bag and put all the necessary items in her and dressed up in a white T-shirt and military cargo.

She wrote a small piece of letter to her fiance explaining her absence as she got back to the same place..

She spotted them appearing out of the doorway geared up with their professional weapons. She almost drooled at the sight of Mr. arrogant who was dressed in a grey shirt and black jacket along with matching black jeans..

Rude or not..God was he hot..

She ducked down and ran cautiously towards the military copter in which they were supposed to be flying there..

Each one of them occupied their jets as Hilary wondered how to get in one of them..

She took feather light steps as she moved towards the nearest jet which happened to belong to Mr. Arrogant. He was currently busy talking with someone on phone & she took that opportunity to climb on its back seat and ducked downward so that he can't spot her..

"Captain Kai! We are ready to depart.."

"Alright. On my command! 1..2..3.. Move!"

Hilary closed her ears tightly at the sound of the wings as they took off in air. She have to grab on the sidelines tightly as they were flying at the maximum speed.

After few minutes they finally arrived at their destination as the four soldiers jumped down and took their positions.

Hilary recognized it as another of the Hawaii islands which apparently was evacuated for the termination program.

She also jumped down slowly & crawled towards a nearby rock to sheath herself fully & opened her camcorder.

" Hey everyone. This is Hilary Tachibana from Zx TV. I am reporting live from the island number 23 of famous Hawaii."

She paused there as she took a deep breath before speaking once again.

Meanwhile...

The captain; Kai was very much aware of his surroundings as he glanced around. On seeing some noise from the east bay, he motioned his fellow soldiers to follow him as they got ready to open fire on them..

Terrorist were already aware of their arrival due to the heavy noises of their jets & appeared to have sheathed themselves..

Suddenly there was a heavy barrage of bullets as Kai jumped & evaded them & shot them with his own rifle..

He opened up his grenade & threw them at the enemy as the huge explosion took place.

Hilary almost dropped her camcorder as the ground shook with heavy blasts..she herself was very nervous & scared of getting caught.

She again focused its lens on the action scene in front with trembling hands..

Kai cursed as he saw two of his comrades already down for good. Only one more was left with him as he nodded and threw the heavy grenade, erupting another explosion..

After almost an hour of struggle, Kai managed to kill off all of his enemies as he and his partner slumped on ground and breathed haggardly.

Hilary too was breathless, being shaken up and thrilled by the notion of live recording of the operation..

She was sure to get promoted to the head of the criminal department if she showed them the tape..

She smirked triumphantly as she too followed the two military soldiers who were currently heading back to their copters..

However, her smile didn't last too long as a heavy explosion took place and she was thrown off her feet and landed a few feet's away..

"AHHH! "

Kai stopped when he heard the rumble of blast and noticed someone falling down.

Looks like the terrorist have planted some life bombs in the ground too..

"You go back. I will handle this."

He informed his fellow, who hesitatingly obliged & Kai rushed towards the unconscious girl.

" Oh..Shit! How did she come here."

He mumbled and punched the ground in anger for being so senseless.

'She must have sneaked in one of the copters, no doubt!'

He checked her pulse and took a relieved sigh on noticing she was still alive, before picking her up & rushing towards the jet plane. His partner has already took off.

He started off the engines after placing her on the side seat and took off in air.

However barely a minute in the air and Kai noticed that his fighter plane was shaking terribly. He checked on the engines..everything was okay..then what.. He noticed the damaged metallic part of the back of plane..

"Damn! Looks like it was hit in our fight.."

He desperately gazed down to catch sight of an island nearby to land but the nearest island was still miles away..The engines were failing at a fast pace as the jet shook violently and headed right for the ocean..

Kai almost gave up all the hopes but then he saw a remote island few paces away and decided to land it there.

He prayed for it to work as he sped up his engine and turned the steering with all the power he could muster..

It landed on the water with loud thud and crash just outside the island. The hit the water with a loud thud and crash. His arm was sliced with a piece of metal as he hissed in pain, but his mouth was filled immediately with water. He reached for his seat belt and undid it, and crawled out and moved towards the unconscious girl. He managed to carry her out and floated towards the surface. He looked around at the dark and turbulent ocean. Debris littered the surface of the water. He went for a floating piece of plastic, and grabbed hold of its end as he swam towards the island.

It was extremely difficult to do so,with a person hanging on his right shoulder and his left arm wounded.

Kai finally made it there as he dropped the girl on the sides and immediately collapsed besides her, too tired to move..

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, here is the first chapter.._

 _I hope you enjoyed it.._

 _Please comment and tell your opinion..._

 _Is it worth continuing or not?_

 _See ya then..._


	2. Chapter 2

_I know, some of you may think I am crazy.._

 _Well...ahem.._

 **Stranded**

"Mmm..."

Hilary grumbled and rolled on her stomach as her ruby eyes fluttered.

She was really very uncomfortable, sleeping on a hard surface. Since ehen did her bed become so hard? Her legs and hands were killing her and her head was throbbing badly...wait a minute..

Hard Surface...

Her eyes snapped open and it was met with the blanket of blue sky.

Her mind went blank for few seconds before memories of previous day came rushing back..

Vacation on Hawaii...Going for a live action reporting...Getting blasted up by explosive...

She immediately sat up and hissed as a searing pain passed through her back bone. She glanced around and spotted the tattered metal jet lying a few yards in front.

Was she still at the same island?

But this place doesn't look similar to it?..

She glanced around and saw that there weren't any huts or resorts or fancy beaches here, like that island, instead it was covered in thick plantation and wild shrubs and trees... But how come she reached here?

She heard the rustling of leaves behind her and sound of approaching footsteps as she raised her guard and turned back.

However, Instead of spotting a wild boar or some man eating 'hunters' she was graced with Mr. Arrogant..

What in the world...?

She got up on her wobbling legs and threw a glare at him.

"What in the world are you doing here?"

Kai ignored her as he walked right past her and stood on a rock while keenly glancing around..

Hilary fumed at his silent treatment and moved a fee steps so she was standing right beside him.

"Hey! I Am Talking To You Asshole!"

He finally turned his head as he spoke calmly.

"We are here for sightseeing Miss!"

He said sarcastically as he removed his jacket and tied it over his waist.

Hilary then noticed the warm sun right above her head and judging by its position, it was already mid afternoon.

For how long was she out anyways?

"My jet got damaged and we crashed here!"

She heard him speak as he trotted back in the thick plantation; away from sea. She decided to follow him there, as the heat was getting to her. Suddenly she remembered her recording tape and checked her pockets...nothing..

She ran after him and grabbed him roughly at the shoulders as he scoffed at her..

"Where? Where is my camcorder?"

Kai gave her a look as if saying ' I have no fucking idea what you are talking about.' as he said..

"You should be grateful I was gentleman enough to even bring you along with me."

Hilary gaped at his rude reply as she released him and stumbled backwards.

"You mean?..my precious tape! Its all gone!. My footage everything.. I did such a hard work for it!.!"

She cried out as she pulled her hairs in frustration and disappointment.

"If you call sneaking in somebody's aircraft like a thief that is.."

Kai snorted as she gritted her teeth and rushed at him.

"You insensitive Prick! Its because of you, I am in this situation!"

She yelled at him as he narrowed his eyes at her and took few steps towards her and intimidated her with his height.

"Me? I didn't invite your sorry ass to tag along?"

"Don't talk about my Ass!"

"Hn! Like I have nothing better to do."

He resumed his walking once again as Hilary pouted angrily but decided to follow him. A complete silence settled over the duo as they strolled in the forest.

Hilary felt something tickling her neck as she giggled a bit and rubbed the spot, her hand soon came in contact with a moving creature as she gulped..

Don't Panic! Don't Panic!

She removed the thing with her right hand and paled terribly at the sight of the black tarantula (: Even I am scared of spiders..shudders°÷°..:)

"AAHHH!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs as she threw it away and jumped on her slate haired companion.

Kai jerked on his place as he gave her an annoyed look before roughly pushing her away, making her fall flat on the ground..

"Why Did You Do That For?"

Hilary complained as she got up and dusted her pants. He didn't answer though as he continued walking. Hilary glared at him as hard as she could.

Why does she have to be struck with grumpy pants like him?

She saw him pausing over, at a spot through the rows of trees as he bend down. Feeling overly curious she rushed over there and smiled brightly as she saw a freshwater pond there..

She was just reminded of her hunger and thirst as her stomach grumbled loudly and she dunked her hand to taste the water. Mr. arrogant was already busy gobbling it down his throat. Hilary got the sudden urge to laugh at the way he drank. Just like wild thirsty animals...

"So..how are we gonna escape from here?"

Hilary asked him, trying to keep a check on her temper. He was the only person she can talk to here, so might as well try..

"I don't know. We can only wish for someone to find and rescue us from here."

He replied bluntly as he washed his hands and face with the water. Hilary was not at all pleased with his reply but she knew he was right.

It seemed to be a remote island & so far there were no traces of humanity anywhere..She didn't even have any idea of how far were they actually from the Wakiki beach island.

Not bothering to think anymore, she also washed her hands, legs and face which were all muddy and dirty.

She saw a nasty gash on her left shoulder which appeared to be very deep. She pulled up her sleeves & washed the area with the icy water, to sooth it a bit.

Kai saw the cut mark on her arm which appeared to be really bad. He rolled his eyes at her pathetic attempt before walking over to her & grabbing her hand in his.

Hilary was startled by his sudden move as she stared wide eyed at him. Kai pulled out a small plastic box which was tucked with his belt as he pulled out the bandages & some ointment from it.

Hilary hissed in pain as he poured the iodine lotion over the wound & tied it with bandages tightly.

For once, she was really thankful of him for helping her..

She assumed he must carry those things being a soldier & all..

She opened her mouth to thank him as he stopped her.

"No need to thank me. I did it 'coz I don't want to wear your whining & moaning anymore.. "

He said harshly as he got up from there and headed back to the beach. Hilary hmphed and folded her hands as she stood there for few seconds before following him.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TRYING? There isn't any Sign of Her & Its already been 12 Hours!"

Tyson Granger yelled at the police forces as he sat on a nearby chair and sulked.

He knew it was the bad idea as soon as he read her note. Going on a dangerous place like that..

Past midnight when she haven't returned, he had been worried greatly as he reported to the local police. However, when a military soldier turned up and filed the missing report of his captain and a girl, he knew right away it was Hils.

Rescue operation has been started since then, as the radars and helicopters were send to check back on that island as well as nearby places but no luck.

And this damned people expected him to be calm!

"Mr Granger!"

He looked up and saw the soldier who had returned from the operation last day. He was giving him a concerned look as he said..

"Don't worry. If your fiancée is with our Captain. I assure you she is in safe hands."

He tried to cheer up the boy as Tyson nodded half heartedly.

He can just hope for the best now...

 **Author's Note:**

 _I hope you liked the chapter.._

 _I know, extremely short.._

 _It will lengthen up from next time.._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews Droplets of Blue Rain, guest, heavenrider, Indigo Jupiter._

 _Thanks to Droplets of Blue Rain for faving it._

 _Now on with the story.._.

 **Introduction**

Hilary played with the deep sea green water on the shore as she splashed it with her hands. Kai have gone to collect some firewoods from the depths of the jungle; leaving her on the beach to keep a close eye in the ocean for any signs of boats or ship.

It was getting dark as the sun have already set. Since her wrist watch was broken in the accident, Hilary could only calculate roughly that it may be around 7 pm. Although her comrade here was a real jerk but she was at least thankful of him for building a shelter for them with the cluster of trees. Being military trained has its benefits after all. He have also caught several fish for them to eat for dinner.

She admitted that she was really useless as she have done practically nothing till now, except for plucking some wild fruits and helping to gather the wooden sticks together.

It was at this moment that she realized that she didn't even know the name of the man she was struck with for almost a day.

How ironical!

Her ears caught on the fluttering steps of the pointed shoes, informing her of his return. She turned her head to acknowledge him as she got up & walked towards the handsome man.

"Can I ?"

She trailed off as she extended her hand to offer any assistance. After musing for a while he handed her the bundle of sticks as he walked inside their makeshift house.

" Burn the fire and roast these fish!"

His tone was ordering..commanding as he left her with the heavy weights of the wood and got inside.

What an asshole!...

She glared at the back of his head as she managed to accommodate the woods in one place and desperately attempted to start fire. Although she has never been to any survival camp before, but she managed to light the fire. Hilary picked up the fishes placed in the heap of leaves and roasted them.

After few minutes when she was fully convinced that the fish was edible enough, she walked towards the hut to wake up Kai, only to be greeted with the sounds of calm breath. He was sound sleep & Hilary resisted the urge to aww at his cute face.

Banishing those thoughts from her mind, she shook his shoulders gently as he yawned and snuggled his head in her lap. She blushed at the awkward situation but shook him again with more force as he finally opened his eyes.

"Hey wake up! Sleepyhead."

She said as he grumbled in annoyance & Hilary almost felt guilty for waking him from his peaceful slumber.

Poor guy! He have been awake since last night; unlike her, as she got good enough hours to sleep yesterday. But she knew very well, that he would get even more angry if she didn't wake him up.

Kai seemed lost for a second before his eyes landed on the brunette in front & he scowled heavily.

She rolled her eyes at his expression as she spoke aloud.

"Fish is roasted. Come on out!"

She informed as she got up with him following her out.

Kai was surprised when he tasted the food as he thought that she would mess up for sure.

But Hilary have burned it adequately.

They ate in silence as Hilary's eyes kept flickering at the man in front. He was a real treat to her sore eyes that's sure.

Her eyes travelled from his dark eyes to his sharp nose and chiseled jaws. His muscles were in right position as she stared at the hard curve of his arms. With his jacket missing, she could make out his strong abs visible from the grey muscled shirt.

"Stop drooling!"

The sudden stoic voice snapped her out of her wild fantasies as Hilary hid her blush by gazing on the floor.

'Get a grip girl! You are engaged for God's Sake! Think about Tyson... '

Kai smirked as he saw several emotions pass through the woman in front. Although she was troublesome, but it was rather amusing to observe her antics once in a while.

Like just this evening, when she was chased by a crab & jumped up & down like a wild cave man. Or her lame attempts to cut down some woods, as she could barely lift it.

She also have a severe problem of mood swing as she was pissed at him for a moment then gawking at him another.

He could never understand woman...

Kai shook his head when he realized he was thinking a bit too much about her. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was the only other human in the island besides him.

"Ahem..."

He looked up as he saw her trying to get his attention and gave a blank look.

"I was wondering since we are struck here for a while, why not get to know each other. You know, name and initial greetings etc..."

She said almost shyly as he narrowed his eyes at her and continued to eat his fish.

Hilary gritted her teeth when she realized he didn't answer back, instead chewed on his meat as though she never spoke anything in the first place. She huffed & resumed eating as she was very much convinced that she won't get any answer out if him.

After finishing their meal and refreshing, they both headed back to their huts and settled on the opposite corners. Hilary was wide awake as she lay sprawled over the heaps of green leaves.

"Kai Hiwatari!"

"Huh?"

She glanced in his direction as he kept his gaze focused over the rooftop.

"My name. You asked it before."

It was then she realized what he was telling & smiled. Kai huh...nice name.

She pouted a bit when she remembered that he haven't answered her right away.

"Why didn't you say so when I asked you outside? "

She asked with a hint of displeasure as he tilted his head to stare right into her ruby eyes.

"Its rude to talk while eating."

He stated firmly as she sighed.

He was too much of an organized and mechanical man; perks of being in the military camps maybe..

"Oh..well I am Hilary Tachibana. "

She introduced herself with a wide smile as he nodded.

On noticing that he didn't mind a conversation with her now, she decided to talk some more as she was getting extremely bored being struck here.

" So..You are an army man?"

She asked while perching on her elbows to get a good look at him as he shook his head.

"Ex army officer. I quite two years ago."

She was taken aback when he chose to answer her and slightly confused for his resignation but didn't say anything.

"Well I am a journalist in American news channel Zx."

She announced proudly as he snorted dryly.

"Ya, I figured that out by your nosy behavior."

She scoffed at his reply but didnt bother to start another argument as she was pretty worn out and didn't have much energy to fight with him for something this silly.

She turned her body and closed her eyes as she slipped off in her slumber.

 **Author's Note:**

 _Its not a lengthy story so my chapters will be short._

 _I hope to hear from u guys..._

 _See ya_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for reviewing Indigo Jupiter, Droplets of Blue Rain, guest._

 _I dedicate this chapter to Droplets of Blue Rain who is dealing with a tough time right now._

 _Dear...I hope you are sound and safe.._

 _Here's the next chapter._

 _Please enjoy._

 **Why now**

Hilary rolled on her stomach as she fluttered her eyes open and could make out the rays of sunlight. She yawned as she slowly got up clumsily and glanced at the other side but Kai was nowhere to be found.

'Well...he is an early riser after all.'

She snorted dryly as she dusted up her pants and walked out of the camp.

Cool wind was blowing which made the brunette shiver a little. She pocketed her hands in cargo and trotted towards the shore.

'Hmm..weather sure is nice...'

She mused as she let the breeze sooth her skin.

"Oh My..."

She gasped when she saw the sight in front of her.

Kai Hiwatari was currently standing in the sea with all of his naked glory. He was facing away from Hilary giving her a good show of his buttock.

She drooled as the water droplets trickled down from his hair to neck to his perfectly chiseled back. She saw him turning back and immediately turned her head so that she couldn't see...ahem...more private things.

Kai was taken aback when he found the annoying girl standing just a few feet away from him, while tightly shutting her eyes and facing away.

He frowned as he got dressed in his boxer,pant and shirt.

When Hilary sensed the sound of approaching footsteps, she peeked from the corner and was greatly relieved to find him dressed.

Her features however hardened as she shot him a glare while he just ignored her

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR WOMAN AT ALL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

She lashed out on the dual haired man as he simply cocked an eyebrow in response.

" Hn! I didn't invite you to watch. Don't blame me if you can't control your hormones."

Her mouth dropped open as she seethed at the arrogant jerk.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PRICK! WELL I AM NOT A PSYCHIC WHO CAN TELL YOU WERE TAKING BATH! HEY! HEY COME BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE! AHHH!"

She stomped her feet in frustration when Kai ignored her babbling and simply moved towards the tent.

"""""""""""""""""""""

Being a girl has its own set of problems. Major one of them being menstruation. Hilary kept a close tab of her dates but due to the recent events she slipped it most probably,

Which led to her discovering faint red spots in her underwear when she went for pissing.

She was practically glued to the spot. Caught between crying out in frustration or screaming at the god who probably hated her for some reason.

She carefully got up and surveyed her surroundings.

Hmm...leaves won't be useful at all. She then thought of Kai, he carried a med kit & probably have dozens of tissue papers in it.

But that means...

She would HAVE TO ASK HIM...HIM..

HOW EMBARRASSING!

NO WAY IN HELL!

But there is no other option.

'I guess I have to swallow my pride.'

She thought gravely as she walked back to their campsite.

Mr arrogant was as usual sitting with his eyes closed and a stoic expression as if he was the king of this bloody world...

She sighed as she walked towards him and came to an abrupt halt right in front of him.

"Ahem!"

She coughed to get his attention as he opened his eyes and gave her a wry look.

She swayed to and fro nervously as she didn't know how to bring that topic. After few seconds of silence, it was Kai who spoke first.

"WHAT? You wanna show me your hipsy dance.!"

Hilary stopped pacing as she gritted her teeth and prayed mentally.

"Calm down Hils! Calm down! Just be relaxed! Forget what he said.."

She gave him a fake smile as he blinked his eyes.

"I..Well I just...Could you lend me some tissue papers? "

"And why should I?"

He retorted, not in a mood to lend her anything as she hissed.

"LOOK! YOU BITCHY JERK, I AM RIGHT NOW IN A FUCKING DESERTED ISLAND WITH A SHITTY PERIOD. MY LIFE IS ALREADY MISERABLE AND IF YOU DONT LISTEN TO ME THEN I AM GONNA SNAP YOUR NECK RIGHT AWAY AND FUCKING KILL YOU. "

Kai was clearly taken aback by her fit of anger as his eyes got wider and his jaw dropped ever so slightly.

Well fuck! Woman and their PMS. That's why he always stayed far away from them.

He got up with a jerk and retrieved some papers from his bag as he shoved it in her hands.

"TAKE THIS AND DONT COMPLAIN AGAIN.!"

He bellowed as the brunette girl beamed brightly and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks a lot Kai. You are human, after all."

Kai was greatly annoyed by her three sixty degree change of mood as he pushed her.

"Get off me.!"

Hilary however paid no attention as she walked towards some secluded place whistling lightly in joy.

It was ten minutes later when she finally returned and Kai mentally notednot to glance in her direction as he didn't wanna face any of her mood swings.

"Hey Kai!"

Crap! Shit! Don't look! Ignore her!

"HEY! I AM TALKING TO YOU JERK.."

He shot her one of his deadly glare as she immediately shut up and looked down. On a closer inspection, she looked like a lost puppy who have nothing left.

He sighed as he said.

"What is it?"

"I...Well...So, where are you from?"

"Russia...!"

She smiled as she nodded.

"Yup. I thought so from your accent. So you were army man in..."

"Japan. I have lived all of my life in Japan even though I was born in Russia. "

Hilary was surprised as he was willing to talk as she perched on her elbow.

"I am also Japanese. But I moved to America ten years ago for my higher studies after which I joined the news channel."

She announced proudly as Kai dimly nodded.

" Sooo...Why did you move to Japan then?"

Kai was silent for a while as Hilary wondered if she was prying in his personal matters before he chose to speak.

" My mom was Japanese. My parents got divorced when I was six years old so she moved back to Japan with me."

Hilary nodded in understanding. That completely makes sense.

"Are you single?"

She asked out of curiosity as he stared blankly at her before smirking.

Oh god...that smirk...It made him even sexier than before.

"Why? You wanna make a move?"

Hilary could have sworn she never blushed so brightly in her life as she glared at him.

"Of course not. For your information, I am already engaged and was on vacation with my fiancé before I was stranded with you. I was just curious."

She shrugged as Kai felt something twist in his stomach and got up.

" Hey! Where are you going? We are not done yet."

She almost pleaded as she was beginning to enjoy this conversation.

" We are. Don't bother with it anymore. "

He answered over his shoulder, not bothering to glance back at her as Hilary pouted.

'Damn! Why can't he be like a normal man?'

"""'"""""""'""""''''

 _So...how do you like it guys?_

 _Let's see how their dynamo changes from here._

 _Till then..._


End file.
